


Seconds

by junkerin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Knotting, M/M, Public Claiming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme, not my idea:<br/>Jensen's father dies young and Jensen is forced to ascend as the alpha to his pack years before he was planning to. Since he's unmated, he must claim his late father's omega/beta, Jared, in order to truly become Alpha. (Bonus: in a public ritual)<br/>Jared does not have to be Jensen's "mother", if direct incest is too much of a squick. Maybe the pack alpha can have more than one omega to ensure an heir, or he took another after Jensen's mother died idek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds

Seconds

They say only the good die young, but if you asked Jensen he would answer his father wasn’t good. 

Jensen had left his pack and home as soon as he turned eighteen. He couldn’t watch his father abusing his mother any longer. He returned only twice: once to buried his beloved mother, after a miscarriage and a tragic accident were she fell down the stairs and died two days later on inner bleedings.   
The seconded time he returned was to watch his father claim an omega two years younger than he. Jensen couldn’t see anything but the omegas naked butt during the public claiming, since the omega was dressed in a long body veil. 

Now Jensen had returned home after being gone for six years to bury his father and to claim his place as pack alpha.   
He returned with a bunch of new ideas, like equal rights for alpha/beta/omegas, abolishing public claiming, only to be told he couldn’t become the pack alpha.   
“It is law that the pack alpha has to be mated.” Pellegrino told him “If you are not mated till the end of the week, every mated alpha of this pack has the right to fight for the position of the pack alpha.” 

Jensen was shocked he had promised on his mother’s death bed that he would reform this pack. How should he get a mate in just four days?   
There was some screaming to be heard outside the council hall were Jensen was talking to the council members trying (but so far failing) to solve this mess.   
Some pack members were dragging a crying figure out of Jensen old home.   
“What is going on here?” he asked the young alphas there were five of them all around fifteen years old dragging the omega out.   
“Counsellor Sheppard asked us to clean your home. And since this omega failed to give our late alpha pups he has no right to stay in the house. By the end of the week he will be pack less, or do you want to take him in?” one of them asked Jensen tauntingly. 

Jensen was speechless his father had reinstalled that archaic law? It was worse than he thought it to be.   
He turned around to his best friend Chris who had accompanied him home. “Tell the council I come back later, to discuss this out dated shit.”  
“In these words?” Chris asked with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk before turning around and going back to the hall.  
“You, just leave him. I take care of him.” Jensen growled at the youngsters before kneeling down next to the omega. The omega was dressed in the traditional (Jensen would say old fashioned) body veil leaving only the eyes free.  
He had never talked to his father’s second mate, for him claiming this young boy so shortly after was another betrayal on his mother.   
“Hey, I’m Jensen, let me help you up.”  
The omega turned fast around and if Jensen had expected to see a docile and servile omega he was disappointed. Slanted eyes in blue green gold were glowing at him; he shrugged the offered hand of and got up by himself.   
“I know who you are. I’m Jared.” came the answer. “Let’s get back inside.”   
With that he turned around and hobbled back to the house.

The door had just closed behind them when Jared reached up and pulled the veil away. And Jensen was left staring. Before him was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Under the veil Jared was dressed like Jensen in shirt and jeans. His eyes had fascinated Jensen already before and the rest was like Jensen’s walking wet dream come true. His inner wolf cried out “Mate, Mate, mine!”  
For the first time he could understand why his father had claimed this boy, man, omega.

“What?!” Jared snapped at him after two full minutes of starring.   
“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were that beautiful.”   
“What?” Jared asked again this time with an amused smile in his voice.  
“I… I mean I’m sorry for how the youngsters behaved.” Jensen stammered.   
“An alpha apologising to an omega, interesting, seems like the rumours about you being different were right.”   
“Rumours about me?” Jensen asked.  
“Yes. All betas and omegas of this pack support your claim as pack alpha. Your mother kept an eye on you so she was always informed what you did. And she informed the other betas and omegas she hoped you would bring this pack into the next century. Off course she hoped she would life to see it.” 

Jared had been walking around Jensen and came to a halt before him looking him in the eyes. Jensen looked him in his eyes trying not to drown in them.  
“I can’t belief you’re my late fathers omega.” He wondered laud.

“We should talk.” Jared said and let Jensen into the den.   
“Your father was a traditionalist.” Jared started after they had set down on the couch. “Of the worst kind.”   
“I know he killed my mother.” Jensen said quietly “I don’t know what happened but I’m sure he killed her. What I don’t get, is you. I thought you would be a submissive little omega and not so… so… confident.”  
“Two years ago, after your father claimed me he tried to beat obedience into me.” Jared started.  
“Looks like he wasn’t very successful.” Jensen interject.   
Jared stood up from the couch and unbuttoned his shirt. Jensen took a deep breath; Jared’s torso showed welts and cuts in different stages of healing.   
Jared swallowed: “Alpha Jensen please, you have to become pack alpha this,” he pointed to his wounds and the body veil, “has to end and you’re the only one who can do this.”

“Jared, I agree and I’m more than willing to become pack alpha but … I’m not mated. The council told me if I don’t claim a mate by the end of the week, all mated alphas of the pack will fight for the right to become pack alpha. If you don’t know a willing mate I don’t know how to …”

“You could claim me.” Jared said quietly, hiding behind his bangs.   
“What? You’re… you were… claimed by my father!”  
“Yes only claimed, I was never pregnant, I … we never had pups, I never became pack and I will be pack less in three days from now. You need a mate, you can have me.” Jared slowly looked up direct in Jensen green eyes.

 

This was crazy! Pure madness! 

He and Jared had walked hand in hand to the council hall and told the council members that Jensen had claimed Jared. So far so good, his inner wolf was so on board with the idea of claiming Jared. He was all he had ever looked for in his mate, passionate, strong and stubborn.

But then Pellegrino had stepped up and demanded a public claiming grinning sleazily at Jared. Jensen knew that this was Pellegrino last try to prevent him from becoming pack alpha. He had hoped that Jensen or Jared would want to avoid the humiliation that came with a public claiming but Jared had told Jensen: “I rather endure this public claiming than let Pellegrino become pack alpha.”

So it came that Jared was tied down naked in the middle of the council hall on a breading bench. He hadn’t even the possibility to hide under the veil, as Pellegrino had insisted on a bare claiming.

Jensen could admit to himself that Jared looked gorgeous. Tied down, his strong legs spread and miles of golden oiled skin put on display. Jensen walked up behind Jared he was although naked. He looked around the hall. All members of the pack were there looking at them, some of them hiding lust others distaste of this archaic ritual. He swallowed this wasn’t how he envisioned his mating to go. He would like to lay Jared out on silk sheets and make slowly love to him but now he was forced to claim Jared for all to see.

Jensen was standing between Jared’s spread legs. He carefully reached out and put his hands on Jared’s lower back. He could feel Jared trebling and hoped it was only due nervousness and not angst.

Jensen wasn’t sure how to proceed: should he take Jared fast so this whole spectacle was over as soon as possible or should he be tender and careful so he wouldn’t hurt his future mate. His inner wolf urged him to claim – fast – now. And Jensen realised with horror that this was part of Pellegrino’s plan; that his wolf would take over and the claiming would be hard and fast.   
How he claimed Jared would show what kind of alpha he would become.  
He swallowed hard and told his wolf that he had to take care of his omega. 

Jared’s trembling had now increased and was visible for all to see. Jensen had to act fast and now.  
He kneeled down between Jared open legs and pulled carefully his ass cheeks apart. The smell was overwhelming like a forest after a summer rain all earth and wild. He opened his mouth and circled his tongue around Jared’s opening. If he had smelled good, he even tasted better. Jared had gone still, absolutely still. Jensen took a deep breath of Jared’s scent and liked again around his rim again. Pushing in with his tongue and breaching his mate for the first time had Jared moaning loud. His natural lubricant wetting Jensens face, he couldn’t get enough of this taste. There was some mumbling from the surrounding weres this was worth ship and love making and not the kind of claiming they had anticipated.

When Jared started to push carefully back Jensen exchanged his tongue with his fingers. As an omega Jared needed that much preparation but he surly appreciated it. Jared started to whimper a soft sound that told Jensen he was ready.

He got up and lined his cock up with Jared’s now shiny ass. He took a deep breath and looked for a moment around in the great hall. Some of the other alphas showed openly their lust, sporting hard member clearly visible through their pants and Jensen realised what a frightening experience it must have been for Jared. He had been barley eighteen when he was claimed by his father and back then with out the promises of a better future. 

Now was the time. Jensen slowly pushed in. Jared hot body welcomed him. I a long push he opened Jared up and didn’t stop before he was fully inside his mate.   
God! Jared felt good around him, all hot and tight. His inner wolf was hauling in delight to finally claim his mate. Jared’s opening fluttered around Jensen cock as if to pull him more in. 

And than Jared started as much as his bindings allowed him to push back on Jensens cock. Jensen finally got the message he pulled out and slowly back in. When he heard Jared moan out loud he speed up. His wolf begged to be let out. 

Jared was pushing back as hard and fast as he could and then Jensen knot caught on his rim. The both moaned out the sensation almost too much. With a last desperate push against Jensens member Jared was coming without having his cock touched. 

Jensen lost every hold he had on his wolf and rammed his hard member in his mate. Jared was hauling in delight. His knot growing each time he moved his cock in Jared tight channel. With a last hard shove he pushed his knot inside. At the same time he bent over Jared’s back and gave him his mating bit. Exactly on the same spot where his father had claimed Jared erasing every former claim on his chosen mate. Being this close connected with Jared had Jensen spurting his relies deep inside Jared. 

The hall was silent all eyes were on them before the first council member turned and left the hall, knowing a new order was made today. Soon everybody else followed leaving Jared and Jensen alone. 

“Wow” said Jensen, reaching out to untie Jared. “That was…”  
“Yeah I thing “wow” descript it good.” Jared answered.  
“Are you okay?” Jensen asked a little worried about the rough ending of their claiming.  
“I’m good but I like to get out off her sap.” The “I had worse” was being left unsaid.

Jensen moved his hips and his knot caught on Jared’s rim and had them both groaning.  
“Well I think that needs at least another 20 minutes.”

It had been two weeks since the claiming. Things started to fall into a routine. First it had been strange to live in his childhood home and sleep in his parent’s bedroom; but then Jared came up with the idea to renovate the upper floor.   
Working together helped both of them to get to know each other. And Jensen couldn’t be more in love. Jared was all he ever had desired, beautiful, smart, funny and passionate. 

And Jensen knew better than to asked how Jared’s relationship with his father had been. And sure as hell he didn’t asked how it came that his father died of a heart attack. He loved his mate and would do everything to make Jared happy. 

Fin


End file.
